


I’m yours

by orphan_account



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, jealous Rio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 11:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20208841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rio gets jealous and him and Beth have a talk.





	I’m yours

Beth was sitting in the bar, in their bar, waiting for Rio to come to meet her, for their new client meeting. A 36 year old man walked up to her, he was muscular and handsome, but he had nothing on Rio.

“Hey beautiful, what’s your name”the man asked.

“I’m Beth, and you are?”, beth questioned. If Rio didn’t show up, aleast she would have some company. They’ve been fucking every time they saw each other, it wasn’t a relationship. But she didn’t see others, she didn’t know what he did.

“The name’s Jackson, what is a pretty little lady like you doing here all alone” Jackson mused.

“I don’t have to be alone” she mused back. Rio had been with that woman in her car lot, why can’t she get a little payback.

“How about I buy you a drink ?”he asked.

“Sounds good to me, bourbon on the rocks please.” She replied.

He brought her the drink and they drunk and flirted for about 5 minutes. She had forgotten all about Rio.

“How about we get out of here”, Jackson stated. Just as Rio, pulled up behind her. “She’s good, now get the fuck outta here before I make you leave”, Rio growled, glaring at Jackson.

————————-

What the fuck was She doing. Flirting with this guy. Elizabeth was his, no one elses. He felt a feeling of anger wash over him, he was furious. He marched over to them.

“ How about we get outta here” the dark haired man asked. Before Elizabeth could respond, I was growling,”she’s good, now you better get the fuck outta here before I make you leave.” I glared at him, he moving quickly. I was fucking Elizabeth, what made her think anyone else had the right to have their hands on her perfect body. He was furious.

“What the hell rio, you scared Jackson away.” She glared at me. 

“ what makes you think you should talk to him, while we’re waiting to do business.”I glared right back.

“Really rio, you were late, and if you had been any later, I would be with Jackson right now.” She mused, she must be doing this on purpose. 

“Meetings canceled, so good on back to Jackson.” He had gotten the text just as he walked through the door. He thought they could have a few drinks, then hook up, like always, but no.

“ Ok” she answered getting up. What the fuck had gotten into her. What made her think we could see other people.I grabbed her arm “Elizabeth”.

——————

What made him think he had the right to be jealous, he was just with that women earlier all smiles, and hugs with that lady.

So she was a little shocked when he grabbed her arm and purred, “ Elizabeth”  
She couldn’t resist him. So instead she walked out of the restaurant with him following closely behind her.

“Why do you care soo much what I do when you can do whatever you want?” She fires to him. He thought to himself, then laughed sardonically, “ you think I’m seeing someone, like I can stop thinking about you for second to think of someone else, you think you can let that guy, jackass or whatever his name is, or anyone else try and have you. You can’t because... your mine.” She was surprised by him spilling his emotions. But if he could lie to her like that, was she really his, she didn’t belong to anyone. 

“ you had no problem, thinking about me when you were all over that girl in the parking lot of my dealership”

———————-

He thought a minute, then he remembered Dylan, his sisters Fiance . That’s who she was jealous of.

“ you mean Dylan, she’s my sisters-in-law, and my sisters fiancé” he quipped. She blushed imedality . Then they were in the back seat of his car, having rough and passanite sex, when he said it.

“ I love you Elizabeth, and your mine” she had said it while they had sex:

“ who do you belong to?” He had asked he with a hard thrust. “ you, Rio” she moaned. “ who’s are you?” He groaned out. “ I’m yours” she moaned.

She was his, and he didn’t want her to be anyone elses. “ I love you too rio” she replied. “ I don’t want us to just be fuck, buddys your my partner in every sense of the word” he replied. “ I’m yours Rio” and with that they drive to her house.


End file.
